xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
New Game Plus (XC2)
New Game Plus is unlocked after completed the final chapter in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and Torna ~ The Golden Country. It is a second playthrough unlocked upon installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0) available on March 2nd, 2018. The first playthrough must be beforehand saved after beating the game, since saving after beginning a New Game Plus playthrough will overwrite the save data in which the game was initially cleared. Xenoblade Chronicles 2 What Carries Over? * Driver levels * Driver and Blade equipment and growth, including skills * All awakened Blades except Roc, Aegaeon, Poppi QT and Poppi QTπ * All items and Gold obtained * All areas' Development Levels acquired * Mercenary Ranking level * Status and data of all defeated Unique Monsters * Status of all Events Theater viewed * Play time What Doesn't Carry Over? * Quests completed * Merc Missions completed * Heart to Hearts viewed * Skip Travel points registered * Certain Key and Info items What's New? * All Blades can be dispatched on Merc Missions. This means that Special Blades like Pyra, Mythra or Dromarch that could not be disengaged from the party during an initial playthrough can now be dispatched. * Level 4 Specials for certain Blades have been unlocked * Hidden Driver's Affinities have been unlocked and new Skills can be learned * Zeke's "Eye of Shining Justice" can be unlocked by developing his Hidden Affinities * Drivers Levels can be decreased at inns, with a corresponding amount of bonus EXP being granted for the number of levels decreased. * Traveling Bards that will exchange Bonus EXP and special items have been added to various locations throughout Alrest. ** Traveling Bards are displayed on the mini map as green shop icons. ** Among the newly exchangeable items, there are Accessory Expander Kits that will increase the number of accessories a Driver can have equipped. * Ability to recruit Torna members: ** Ability to recruit the Blades Obrona, Sever, Perdido and Cressidus from Torna, who can join the player's party as Blades. ** Akhos, Patroka and Mikhail from Torna will also be able to join the player's party as Blades. ** These new Blades can be obtained by resonating with Core Crystals such as Akhos, or after meeting them in quests such as Mikhail. Torna ~ The Golden Country What Carries Over? * Teams' levels * Driver and Blade equipment and growth, including skills * All items and Gold obtained * Any Slate Pieces obtained or used. Also, any barriers dispersed to reach the Tasteless Altar * Any Green Barrels smashed for the quest A Rare Sense of Justice * Status and data of all defeated Unique Monsters * Status of all Events Theater viewed * Play time What Doesn't Carry Over? * Quests completed * Skip Travel points registered * Any Community gained or Community levels What's New? * New "Custom" and "Bringer of Chaos" difficulty levels * Character Levels can be decreased at inns or campsites, with a corresponding amount of bonus EXP being granted for the number of levels decreased * Hidden Driver's Affinities can be unlocked and new Skills can be learned * Exchange bonus EXP for special items * Unique Monster time attack mode and saving subjugation records Complete Patch (Ver.1.3.0) Notes ;Advanced New Game has been added * Players with save data from the final chapter and who have cleared the game will now be able to select “Advanced New Game” on the title screen and carry over some of their data from the previous playthrough. * Elements carried over into Advanced New Game ** Driver levels ** Driver and Blade equipment and growth ** Awakened Blades ** Acquired items and gold ** Town development status and Merc Group level ** Status of Events Theater and defeated unique monsters ** Play time * New system features added to Advanced New Game ** Bonding with certain Blades from Torna will allow them to join your party. ** Meeting certain Blades from Torna in the game world will allow them to join your party. ** All Blades can be dispatched on Merc Missions. ** Driver Hidden Affinities have been unlocked. New skills can also be learned. ** Zeke’s “Eye of Shining Justice” has been unlocked. (The skill can be learned by developing Zeke’s Hidden Affinities) ** Levels can now be decreased at inns, with a corresponding amount of bonus EXP being granted for the number of levels decreased. ** Traveling Bards that will exchange Bonus EXP and special items have been added to various locations throughout Alrest. *** Traveling Bards are displayed on the mini map as green shop icons. *** Among the newly exchangeable items, there are those that will increase the number of accessories a Driver can have equipped. ** Level 4 Specials have been unlocked for certain Blades. * Things to note in Advanced New Game ** Quests, Heart-to-Hearts, and Skip Travel points will all be reset. ** Cleared Merc Missions will be reset. ** Saving after beginning an Advanced New Game playthrough will overwrite the save data in which you initially cleared the game. Gallery XC2 Pyra Merc Mission.jpg|Pyra sent to a Merc Mission XC2 Nia AC new skill.jpg|New skill on Nia's Affinity Chart XC2 Accessory Expander Kit.jpg|The Accessory Expander Kit XC2 Traveling bard.jpg|The Traveling Bard at Goldmouth XC2 Traveling bard 2.jpg|The Traveling Bard at Torigoth XC2 Patroka recruited.jpg|Patroka recruited as a Rare Blade XC2 Akhos recruited.jpg|Akhos recruited as a Rare Blade XC2 New Torna Blades.jpg|The new recruitable Rare Blades from Torna External links * Tetsuya Takahashi reveals new Xenoblade Chronicles 2 update information * Complete Patch Notes Category:XC2 Mechanics Category:TTGC Mechanics